Unveiling Fashionable Adventures - A FancyfashionShipping Fanfiction
by mespirited
Summary: Two girls who love fashion are Dawn & Serena, settling in various cities for their naked pleasure times, even shifting gears to go places freely such as shopping in malls or plazas. WARNING: All chapters contain nudity
1. Refreshing Trends

Under the clear and golden dusk at the Sinnoan coast was a polished wooden resort house near Port Valor and inside held a navy blue-haired girl who loved fashion, Dawn, along with her Piplup sitting on her head, laying over the crimson blanket of her bed, naked and front first. Lying flat in front of her was her shiny rose-gold coloured iPad which was currently showing the PokéNews about the next issue of the PokéChic fashion magazine featuring herself. The front cover showed her naked upper torso and her right arm firmly covering her breasts and nipples. She kept her smile on her face with delight after checking that issue featuring her Buneary and her background in fashion and glamour.

Out in the bathroom adjacent to where Dawn and her shared bed was another girl who is also obsessed with fashion, Serena. She was currently taking a red flower petal bath, still naked. The aroma of the flowers soothed her senses which made her relax even more as the petals were slowly drifting over her torso. She wasn't actually asleep in the ellipse-shaped bathtub. Dawn, no matter what we wear, there's no need to worry, right? She thought while keeping her smile in her face as radiant as she could do. Afterwards, she slowly tiptoed out of the bathtub without draining the tub-filled water and dried herself with her white towel with a single red stripe as she knew the other towel with a pink stripe was Dawn's.

A slight creaking sound of the bathroom door was heard by Dawn, drawing her attention to the naked Serena. "Hey Serena, what's wrong?" Dawn inquired looking confused.  
"Uh, wrong? I just had a nice relaxing bath, that's all." Serena slightly giggled as her hands were softly touching Dawn's shoulders.  
"So whaddya say we head over to the golden giant coastal strip, in the nude?"  
"It's alright, I'll stay here while you have a fun time out there, Dawn." Serena stepped onto the queen-sized bed and pulled the blanket towards her, covering her upper torso and below as Dawn joyously skipped out of their cabin, naked, not even with her towel, but with Piplup on her left shoulder, still retaining her tied hairstyle with her golden yellow hair barrettes.

As the blue shading emerged with the golden sky alongside during dusk, Dawn gave her arms a stretch and let the cool breeze flow through her body. _Isn't it nice to feel free out here when you really have no need to worry about sweating?_ Dawn thought happily and took a stroll along the coast. Her mind suddenly popped up right in front of her eyes which made her realise she still has her pink friendship anklet Ash gave her earlier, much to her relief. Back in the cabin, Serena was dreaming of going for an evening walk along the golden sands in just her own skin whenever she unexpectedly felt a bit worried.

As the starry night sky rose above, Dawn felt the need to lie down on the sands and catch her dreams of being a top coordinator. She also pictured Ash Ketchum in the night sky, forming a constellation of him. "I can't keep my eyes away from Ash. He's so incredible especially with elevating our battle and contest tactics, and our most important high fives." Dawn remarked to her agreeing Piplup with her eyes glistening and with her grin regained. The cool breeze from the beach soared around her breasts, jigging them back and forth slightly and her hair swaying as she got back on her feet to return to her cabin where Serena was patiently waiting.

The door next to the balcony was open outward, allowing Dawn to enter with ease. Standing in front of her at the cabin door was naked Serena with a grin on her face. Her right arm reached out in front with Dawn happily accepting as her left arm reached out with her hand clasping with Serena's and was being gently dragged in.  
"How was it?" Serena started.  
"It was nice actually. And in fact, I'm feeling more comfortable than ever so no need to worry!" Dawn responded passionately.  
"Mmm that's good. Shall we go take a petal bath together?"  
"Umm... Sure! That'll be great!" Serena lead Dawn into their bathroom with happy ease with Dawn doing a little graceful twirl at the bathroom door.

The two girls and the blue penguin Pokémon slowly dipped themselves in the bathtub filled with water and floating petals.  
"So Dawn, what are you gonna do tomorrow?" Serena questioned as she placed her right hand over Dawn's shoulder.  
"Umm... Let me see..." Dawn looked away at a slight angle from Serena for a few seconds before turning her face directly to Serena with delight. "I think I'll go fashion shopping! I'll just go naked just to make it a whole lot easier to try on outfits! I'm pretty sure everything is fine even when I'm out on the streets without any clothes on! What about you?"  
"I think I'll make you some new clothes." Serena's ambition to make Dawn new clothes caused her to blush.  
"Wow, thank you. That's very sweet of you. I think it's time we're finished with our bath time.

As those two were ready for bed, Dawn & Serena stepped out of the bathtub, this time Serena removed the petals and placed them in a box while Dawn drained the tub water before they grabbed their towels to dry themselves. Piplup headed out of the bathroom first and found a bed for Pokémon to sleep in first. Serena then stepped onto the street-side of the queen-sized bed first on her side and pulled the blanket towards her, covering her legs up to her shoulders with her eyes closed. Proceeding to the shimmering mirror on the wall opposite to their bed that was a full length of Dawn's whole body height, she performed some of her graceful poses as she untied and let loose her hair by removing her hair barrettes and placing them in her five level drawer next to the coast side of the bed. It was decided that bedtime was not her priority, instead a stroll out on the balcony for some fresh air and stretches is all she needs before jumping back into bed for 20 minutes

As Dawn stepped onto her side of the bed, laying on her side, back to back with Serena. Her hand slowly pulled the blanket, covering her legs. Their bare backs were barely touching each others when Dawn slightly adjusted her sleeping position.

 _Sweet dreams, and no need to worry._ Dawn thought while her eyes slowly closed, drifting off to sleep and dropping her smile.


	2. The Dawn of Simplicity

As a very early morning arrived under the diminishing starry night sky, Dawn felt a tad bit unwell partially under the blanket with her hair all jumbled and out of place. She quickly thought on the spot of taking a bath just to soothe herself and fix her bed hair. "Serena, no need to worry. I'll be fine." Dawn whispered with a firm pat on Serena's shoulder as an alert. Without opening her eyes, she acknowledged Dawn's words of wisdom hoping that she'll be fine and let her enter the bathroom with ease.

"It's still night but I don't wanna wake her up all of a sudden. What'll I do?" Dawn was unsure of what steps to take especially during the dark. A soft gasp was followed as she noticed the empty bathtub much to her distress. "Maybe I should just use the spa facility... Guess I got no other choice." Serena felt another gentle touch on her right breast followed by Dawn's message which she slowly opened her eyes halfway.  
"I'm gonna use the spa pool since our tub is empty. Do you wanna come with me?" Dawn quietly invited Serena.  
"Sure, I can help you erase your discomfort." Serena accepted followed by a firm hand touch on the blue princess' shoulder symbolizing a no need worry which made her blush slightly.  
"Thank you..." A slight smile on Dawn's face chimed in.

The two fashionable girls exited their resort cabin still in their natural selves, heading towards the spa facility under the passage lights. As the girls entered the spa facility, their expressions of joy popped up.

"Let's all dip ourselves in there, shall we?" Dawn implied happily.  
"Yeah, let's!" Serena agreed while they dipped their feet in first. The sound of water rushing surely soothed their bodies as if they were at a massage clinic. As the water concealed the girls' breasts and below, Dawn first closed her eyes with a sigh of relief and her left arm wrapped around Serena's neck. She hoped that the wet hair helped the blue princess rectify her bed hair to a more natural look. Serena felt the soothing massage done by the constant pumping of water which gave her a more radiant smile on her face with her eyes closed as well. It was time to add the fun as the girls clasped both their hands together, removing Dawn's discomfort and enlightening their expressions. Serena hopped out of the pool for her sauna time, leaving Dawn torn whether she could spend more time in the spa pool or join her sauna time simultaneously.

"Serena?" Dawn implied with a bit of worry.  
"Yeah, is there anything you want?" Serena peeked out of the sauna at Dawn and responded slightly dropping her smile.  
"I don't think we can go back to our cabin since it's already a couple of hours past midnight and it's almost sunrise. What do you think we should do?"  
"I suggest we stay here until then."  
Dawn slightly nodded, agreeing with her suggestion, while slouching back to a more comfortable position. As the more cloudy steam from the spa pool rose above, she pushed herself out the pool, peeking into the sauna room where Serena was feeling her whole back warm up quickly.

"Let's head back to our cabin first before we shift gears into some serious shopping!" Dawn suggested while pointing her hand at the spa lobby.  
"Yeah let's! We gotta try on some new clothes." Serena acknowledged as the girls were headed out the spa facility and back into their cabin. With their relieved sighs, the Dawn sky marked their perfect time to be prepared for shopping at Valor Plaza.

As Serena & Dawn re-entered their cabin, the blue princess simply slipped on her pink flip flops with ease while still in her birthday suit. She also did her hair up nice and tidy with her barrettes. Serena's plain white bra and briefs were worn on her for her sake of decency as she checked on Dawn. "How are you feeling right now, Dawn?"  
"No need to worry! I'm fine with just this!" Dawn blushed with a giggle as her body was gazed at by her. All Serena had left now was to slip on her red flip flops before they were all set for shopping.  
"Since you're naked most of the time, why don't you be my measurement model for trying on new clothes?" Serena inquired while winking at her.  
"Umm...sure! That'll make things a whole lot easier so you don't have to strip down first since you have your companion in their birthday suit like me!" Dawn accepted nearly shyly right off the bat but slyly ultimately. "Right Piplup?"  
Her penguin Pokémon nodded once and jumped on her left shoulder, ready to shift gears. "Why don't you go naked too for the fun of it?" Dawn added with Serena thinking for a few moments whether to do it or not. Ultimately she accepted and held Dawn's left hand with both her hands.

The streetlights blinked in split seconds before they were out, marking the morning light as the girls were skipping down the street passionately, slightly jigging their breasts back and forth.

"Oops!" Dawn paused with Piplup confused, a second before Serena and realised, "As long as we don't act weird, there's no need to worry."  
"Okay, let's save our skipping for later, since we're hitting the discount mall." Serena reassured her and Piplup before continuing their walk as normal.  
As the girls looked on straight ahead, they gasped excitedly with their hands clasped with each other, gazing at the Hollywood style "Valor Grand Discount Mall" logo above the entrance to the main lobby. The blue princess quickly noticed the "PokéChic" logo with her shimmering and glittery eyes much to Serena's surprise.

The woman with her long brown hair which she appears to be working at PokéChic as a store clerk greeted them with a warm welcome despite seeing Dawn and Serena naked. "Welcome! How can I help you!"  
"We'd like to get our measurements so we can try on new outfits, please?" Dawn asked joyously.  
The clerk accepted and slipped the tape measure off its hook of the counter and wrapped it firmly around Dawn's waist first while Piplup hopped onto Serena's arms. The results were followed shortly after, showing the results that a size 6 to 8 is most suitable for Dawn. Next were her cup size which gave a B - C result. Serena knew that a size 7 to 8 is most appropriate while the cup size is C - D.

After the measurements, Dawn spotted a summer sleeveless shirt with a beach art which she is keen to try it on, while at the same time Serena unhooked a pair of white shorts and showed her. She suggested Dawn that they're perfect for summer. The blue princess slipped on her shorts first and checked the mirror for any goof ups by doing small twirls. She maintained her smile, confirming that it fits well, which left her slipping the shirt on much to Serena's delight. Dawn struck poses in front of the mirror, ready to draw her phone out for mirror selfies.

Before Dawn removed the clothing she tried on and proceeded to the counter, Serena gently picked out a pair of pink shorts along with a red singlet, and thoroughly checked the mirror to see if it's the right fit.  
"Hey Serena, anything alright there?" Dawn called out from across the counter.  
"Yeah, I just found the right outfit for me." Serena answered.  
As their payments were processed, Dawn was torn whether she could either wear her new summer outfit or stay naked which left Serena to remind her with a "No need to worry!" Dawn smiled thanks to Serena's encouragement and held her new clothes in front while Serena processed her payments at the counter for her singlet and shorts. The girls were thrilled to wear their new outfits so they slipped them on, shorts first, shirts next.

As the girls hopped out of the mall happily, they took a few moments to gaze at each other and their new clothes with Piplup looking at Serena, surprised with her new attire.  
"Hey Dawn, why don't we head for the beach? It's a nice and sunny day today." Serena suggested while pointing at the beach.  
"Great idea! Well in case we wanna skinny dip, we can just simply strip away." Dawn replied with her hands clasped together for a few seconds until Serena dragged her by her right hand.

After a fun skip, as the girls settled at Longshore Beach at Port Valor Serena saw it as a great time to skinny dip much to Dawn's delight, but to both's thought where they could they place their attire. In case Dawn accidentally knocks her barrettes, she slipped them off and moved them to her short pocket all buttoned up. Right off the bat, she stripped away with haste by tossing her top over the wooden white beach recliner, followed by her shorts. Serena giggled as she shortly took off her clothes and moved them to another beach recliner of the same colour right next to it where Dawn's attire were, with ease.

"Let's all dip together!" Dawn and Serena exclaimed excitedly together as they held each other hands and skipped straight for the beach waters.  
"How about some of this!?" Right off the bat, Dawn joyously swept a single torrent of water at Serena, soaking her hair and closing her eyes.  
"Oh you think you're funny!" Serena excitedly answered back with a splash of water at Dawn with the exchange of splashes continuing. Ultimately, the girls laughed with their hands clasped to each other.


End file.
